Dicing with Death Episode 033
Recap Day 87 Qualneer talks with Ker'Ker'garts Ferth'in'blin about the plans for the house construction in Solstace. Qualneer and Michelle talk about visiting the sirens on the islands near Sinteron. Michelle goes to research the Sirens in the Great Library. Michelle comes back and explains about their magical charming song, and have a symbiotic relationship with their environment. The research says their song isn't just audio based. It is afternoon when Qualneer & Michelle arrive at the docks to hire a boat for the crazy mission to the Siren Isle. Qualneer finds Denna's Lizardfolk Longship docked in harbour. Qualneer goes to "negotiate" with Denna alone, and Michelle heads back the "Traveler's Oasis" to return to her studies. Most of the crew are Lizardfolk, with only a few human crew. Qualneer heads below deck to Denna's Quarters. He finds her looking over seacharts at her desk. Qualnner and Denna negotiate for a one-fifth cut of the loot from the Siren Isle. Denna warns Qualneer that these sirens are known to shoot lightning. Qualneer acquires 10 gold worth of beeswax to put in everyone's ears. Day 88 In the morning Qualneer and Michelle board the longship and they set sail for Sinteron and the Siren Isle. As they leave they see the High Priest of Solstace in his robe made of eyes. Day 89 At sunset they arrive at the Siren Isle. It is craggy and made of volcanic basalt. Everyone puts wax in their ears. Denna's ship pulls up on a beach and Michelle and Qualneer get off. The two of them seek shelter to rest in for the night. They find an orchard off from the beach. They find a cave and camp inside. Michelle hears a scream during the night. Day 90 The two set out. They notice that Denna's ship has moved position. Qualneer spots they are being watched from a distance up the nearby cliff-face by a Siren. Qualneer and Michelle climb up and find the Siren has fled before they got to her. Inland from the rocky shore they can see the interior of the island is green. They travel more and find a heard of goats. Qualneer scares the herd in order to follow them home. They ends up near the lake in the middle of the island. He also sees a marble acropolis in the side of one of the larger peaks around the lake. Michelle and Qualneer stop for breakfast. As they eat, they spot 2 sirens who look to be 13 years old. Michelle and Qualneer draw weapons and attack. The Sirens say something, but the wax in Qualneer's ears blocks the sound. Qualneer in the fight is almost dead, so he drinks the potion he stole from Ker'Ker'garts Ferth'in'blin and hopes it is useful, and it turns out to be a potion of firebreath and he burns both Sirens to death. Qualneer tries to get some health back using bloodletter on a nearby goat and fails to hit it. Then they spot 2 sirens coming out of the nearby lake as well as an adult Siren standing at the acropolis. Qualneer and Michelle runtowards the acropolis. The siren leader throws a spear that turns into lightning, but it misses. Michelle takes cover and casts "Phantasmal Force" and pretends to breath fire like Qualneer did before to keep the 2 sirens behind her away. Qualneer charges the Siren Leader and goes into melee combat with her. The sirens eventually see though Michelle's illusions, so she is forced to use her dagger. Qualneer tries using his magic mirror on the Siren Leader, but it fails. the Siren Leader then tries to charm Qualneer, but that fails as well. The Siren Leader asks Qualneer about who is causing her people to scream from across the late. Then a scream is heard across the lake. The two sirens with Michelle leave the battle to check. Michelle reinforces Qualneer against the leader, and eventually the Siren Matriarch surrenders. Qualneer demands their riches. The Siren leads to the hoard, 22 gems, 61 platnum coins, 39 gold coins, & 2 potions. Qualneer then says he'll order the ship to stand down, and at sword point, demands the Siren Matriarch lead the way. They reach the edge of the lake and the Siren goes to swim, so Qualneer murders her, thinking she was trying to escape. Michelle casts detect magic and finds a magical sword. Qualneer and Michelle circle the lake. In the middle of the lake are some under-water buildings. Qualneer strips down and swims underwater. He looks around one set of ruins and finds nothing. He spots some sirens and hides from them as they swim past. Qualneer returns to shore and gets dressed. Qualneer and Michelle return to Denna's ship. They get on board and set sail for Solstace. Qualneer gives 2 magical javelins to Denna as her share of the loot. Qualneer swaps his magic mirror to Michelle for the Magic Coral Short-Sword. Day 92 They get back to Solstace. Experience *Experience: 9,470 (+947 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 59,036 exp total Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes